Christmas Day Four
by iwishiwerebellaswan
Summary: On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... a bit of fun.


**Desire**

 **One Shot. Bella had watched Edward from afar at work. On a team-building weekend, it all becomes too much for her. Lemon. Rated M.**

In the three years I'd known him, I'd never been this intimate with him. Yes, there were two guys holding my feet, pushing me up the wall. But his hands were gripping mine, pulling me up and onto the top of the wall. He grabbed my waist, holding me steady as I threw one leg over the wall, our knees touching.

I'd watched him at work, sitting behind his desk, hunched over, running his long fingers through his soft red hair. We'd exchanged passing words, had conversations in meetings, but that was about it. Well, that was it in reality. In my dreams, well that's a whole other universe.

After making it through the rest of the assault course, I was a little breathless and red in the face. Grabbing a bottle of water from the picnic table in the lunch area, I looked around to see if Alice's group was around. When I didn't see her or any of the other's in her group, I guessed they were still out in the forest somewhere. As I didn't really know anyone in my group (which I guess was the whole point of this weekend), I just stood awkwardly by the table, drinking my water.

"Thirsty work isn't it?"

Jumping in fright, I turned around. Edward was behind me, lifting a bottle for himself.

"Um, yeah. I'm not exactly fit either. I don't know how anyone finds the time to exercise with the amount of work we do."

"You're always the first in the office and the last to leave."

Stunned that he had noticed me before, I just stared at him with wide eyes.

"I don't know how you do it. You're always so hardworking. When was your last day off?"

"I took a couple days of for my Mom's birthday in January."

"When was the last time you took time off for yourself?"

Trying to think, I honestly couldn't remember.

"I don't know. When was the last time you had a day off for yourself?"

"I went to Dallas for a week to visit a couple friends back in April. You should take more time to yourself, Bella. You work too hard."

"It's not work if you enjoy it though."

"I like my work. But surely you have friends you'd want to visit or places you'd like to see…"

"Most my friend's live nearby so I don't need time off to see them. I have always wanted to go to Amsterdam though. Take a bike ride around the city."

"Think about asking for some time off… you deserve it Bella."

He tipped his water bottle towards me as he pointed at me before walking off to talk to some of the other men in our group. Turning around, I was glad to see Alice's group coming towards me. I spent the rest of the afternoon with Alice, enjoying the sunshine before we all loaded onto the buses to take us back to the hotel. Having not been able to shower from the day of exercise, I enjoyed the cool waters, washing away the dirt of the forest.

Climbing into the single bed beside Alice's, I let my head hit the pillow. My body was sore, not used to any type of exercise, other than walking up one flight of stairs to my apartment. Alice was out with her fiancé, Jasper, probably making out in a quiet spot somewhere. I lay awake for a while, thinking about Edward. I closed my eyes, imagining his face and body. My hand slid into my cotton shorts, my fingers sliding over my clit. I gasped, my head falling back heavily into the pillows. Rolling my index and middle finger over my sensitive nub, I bit on my bottom lip to stop myself from groaning. I thought about Edward's hot, sweaty body holding onto mine. I imagined his hand sliding down my thigh, mine doing so. I imagined his hot breath on my neck, his lips sucking under my jaw. My hips lifted to my fingers, my clit pulsing uncontrollably. Groaning quietly, my chest was heaving as I climaxed.

Laying still for a few minutes, I eventually rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. Staring at myself in the mirror, I shook my head. What was I doing to myself? Edward was right. I need to take more time for myself. I don't want to be a loner all my life. I need to get out there and meet people in person, not just chatting to them on my phone.

Crawling back into bed, I closed my eyes, succumbing to sleep quickly. My peace didn't last long though. Alice and Jasper came tumbling into the room some time in the night, before they lay in her bed, making out. As my bed was closest to the door, I silently slipped out of the bed and left the room unnoticed. The light in the hallway was blinding for a minute as my eyes adjusted. Looking down at what I was wearing, I suddenly realised I had no where to go for the rest of the night. I glanced up and down the hallway before I took a deep breath. Marching down to the room on the end, I knocked lightly.

The sound scared me, and it was too late to runaway now. I heard light footsteps on the other side of the door before it swung open. Here before me stood the most amazing specimen to walk this planet. Edward was dressed only in a pair of shorts, his hair floppy on his head. My mouth opened and closed a few times, but nothing came out.

"Bella, hey? What's wrong?"

"I… um… who else is in your room?"

"Jasper is supposed to be, but he must be out with his fiancé."

"Alice, right. That's actually why I'm here. They are both currently in my room. I thought it best for my sanity that I not be there."

He chuckled and stepped back, holding the door for me.

"You can stay with me tonight."

I looked into the room but only saw a large double bed. My eyes moved back to Edward quickly.

"There was a mix up with the booking, Jasper and I were just going to share. I can take the chair though…"

"No, no, it's okay. I'll have the chair, it's your room."

"And you were rudely kicked out of yours. I bet you were asleep when they came in too."

"Yeah. I'm pretty tired after all those obstacles."

"Then get in the bed. I won't take no for an answer."

Biting on my bottom lips as I looked up at him, I made my way over to the bed and slipped under the comforter. He grabbed one of the pillows and the quilt that had fallen on the floor and sat back on the uncomfortable armchair. Rolling onto my side, I sighed. Sitting up slowly, I threw the comforter back.

"Look, there's enough room for both of us. I'm only small."

"No, really, it's okay Bella."

"No it's not. If you don't get in this bed, then I'm going to lie on the floor."

Shaking his head, he stood up and came over. Sliding under the comforter on the other half of the bed, he pulled it up over us both. I lay on my side, facing him but unable to see him in the dark, too tense to sleep. But I was exhausted. My eyes would drift shut and when they opened, I'd be lying in a different position. One time, I awoke to find my head on Edward's bare shoulder, his arm around my back and his hand on my ass. He was asleep and probably hadn't even noticed. I tried to shift carefully so as not to wake him, but he groaned and squeezed my ass into his thigh. It hurt a little, being squashed into his hard muscles, so I lifted my leg, hooking it over the top of his thigh. That was a mistake. My sensitive, throbbing clit was now firmly pressed into his tight thigh. Muffling my groan, I pressed my lips into his shoulder. His hand began to gently rock my ass back and forth. The movement was only tiny, but it was enough to stimulate my precious nub. Panting, my fingers curled into his chest as I came heavily. My cheeks flamed red as I thought about what I'd just done.

Edward's hand slowly let go of my ass, lowering me onto my back beside him. He turned over calmly, one knee at the apex of my thighs, his hard crotch pushed into my stomach. His lips softly touched my shoulder, my loose top having shifted off both shoulders and revealing most of my breasts. He ran his lips along my shoulder and into my neck. I moaned loudly into the silent air, bucking my hips up so that my hot core was rubbing against his knee.

"I need you to tell me that you want this Bella. I need to know you want it."

"Yes…"

He ran his hand down my side and hooked under my ass. The shorts I was wearing were only small, the tips of his fingers touching bare skin. Groaning again, I buried my head back in the pillows. He lifted my ass up and down so excruciatingly slowly, I could barely breath. My core was going insane as his knee gave me the best orgasm I'd ever experienced before.

Removing his knee from between my legs, I moaned at the absence of pressure on my clit. His fingers slipped my shorts and panties down my legs though, whipping them off my feet. He then shifted over me, removing his own shorts. It was too dark to see him even though he was right in front of me. My hands reached out and found his chest. As he opened my thighs and settled his hips between them, I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his back. His lips found mine and he kissed me gently. He pulled back only to look down between us. Bringing his tip to my centre, I tensed instantly before relaxing as he slid his long, thick length into me. He rolled his hips up into mine continuously, his lips finding my neck again. My breath was audible now as I took in short breaths every time he rolled into me. Moaning his name into his ear, my thighs tightened around his hips and my nails dug into his back as I came heavily. My core pulsed around his length whilst he thrust into me three times and exploded.

Pulling out of me, he pressed himself down on top of me, his hands holding the backs of my thighs. I stretched my head back, my breasts pushing up into his chest. As tired as I was, I was now wide awake.

"Bella…"

He slid one hand down my thigh and to the back of my knee. Lifting my leg slightly, the side of his length rubbed against the inside of my thigh causing him to groan.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"So have I… You feel so amazing pressed into me right now."

"I don't want to move."

"I don't want you to either."

"We need to sleep at some point, Bella."

"I'll sleep on the coach in the afternoon. I'm not going to sleep now."

He groaned softly, his head falling forwards into the crook of my neck. Threading my fingers through his hair, I lifted my leg higher up the side of his and hooked my foot around his calf.

His lips started sucking on my neck and he hummed against my skin. Pushing into me, he rocked against me quickly, his excitement building. He lifted his body off mine, his hands grabbing the headboard as he moved faster. I groaned loudly and ran my hands down his shoulders and onto his pecs. My eyes were open wide, my mouth open too, as I groaned over and over again.

He thrust more forcefully into me and I clenched around him. I panted heavily, my nails digging into his chest. Moving faster and faster, he grunted aggressively. He blasted his cum into me, thrusting just a couple times more to calm himself down. Laying beside me, he reached out to the side and flicked the light on. Blinking a couple times, I tried to bring my breathing under control.

"Why did you come here? Why my room, Bella?"

"I thought about what you said earlier. About getting out more, seeing people. I… um… well I've always thought about you. I've had this desire and I… I just wanted to see what would happen."

Turning onto his side, he slipped his hand under the comforter, across my body and onto my side. Lifting his head, he pecked my lips gently.

"Is this everything you've dreamt about?"

"It's better."

His lips turned up and he pressed his naked body into the side of mine underneath the comforter.

"I'm too tired to think, Bella. Why don't we just sleep?"

"Or we could just fuck? No thinking required."


End file.
